Prom
by CuteKuriboh
Summary: The Konoha students are preparing from prom, everyone is excited until a certain blonde escapes from a mental facility, intent on murdering his friends. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A new story! Hooray! Anyway, this chapter is supposed to be short but I'm hoping to get the chapter done later on tonight. I have a lot of Naruto stories I'm working on at the moment & most of them are one shots so I decided to make this one in the mean time, enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura, Ino & Hinata linked arms as they walked, giggling "I can't wait for the prom!" Ino said, a large grin on her face, Sakura nodded in agreement "So, who's going with who?" The girls stopped at a cafe, deciding to discuss their excitement here "I'm going with Choji" Ino said proudly "I'm going with Sasuke!" Sakura said, a light blush coming to her cheeks "W-Well, um. I h-haven't been asked y-yet" Hinata said, pressing her two index fingers together "You should go with Kiba" Ino said, crossing her arms "He totally has a crush on you" Sakura added, causing the dateless girl to blush wildly "I-I could n-never d-do that!" She said, raising her hands & waving them about "You're not still crushing on Naruto are you? He went insane years ago!" Ino asked, staring at the girl, Sakura stared at the table & Hinata stared at the blonde with wide eyes "I-It wasn't his fault!" The usually shy girl raised her voice, defending the blue-eyed boy, Sakura agreed with her "He had been put through a lot" Ino shook her head "We're ninja for goodness sakes! It happens all the time. Other ninjas go insane-" "But he was our friend" Sakura cut in "I know you don't like being seen as weak, Ino, but he was our friend. It's okay to be sad about it" Hinata nodded "Shut up Sakura! You never liked him anyway, you were always calling him annoying & complaining because he was on your team!" Ino said harshly, Sakura shut up. She knew it was true, Naruto had been taken away when he was twelve because he had finally snapped & attempted to murder the village, now they were sixteen & preparing for prom "I know...& I regret it. Maybe if one person could have been there for him this wouldn't of happened" The pink haired girl said sadly, the three of them sighed.

Choji ran into the shop, taking a seat beside Ino "You'll never guess what happened!" For once the boy wasn't eating, this caught the girls attention "What is it Choji?" Hinata asked quietly, Choji paused for about a minute before speaking again "It's about Naruto. He's escaped" "Escaped?" The three girls shouted in reply "Yeah. They're searching for him, they say he's crazier than he ever was before" Hinata bit her lip "W-Well...We should l-look out f-for him, m-maybe he'll c-come to prom" The girl stuttered "It's most likely he'll come to prom, but not to dance" Choji warned "The prom won't be cancelled" Ino said stubbornly "Now, we're going to go shopping!" Ino stood "Come on, Sakura, Ino!" The two girls stood & followed the blonde, searching for their prom dresses.

Naruto panted, hiding behind a tree, his blue eyes had random blotches of red blending into the blue, his canines & nails longer than they should be. He had finally escaped, he wasn't going back. Ever. That place had messed him up even more than he already was, was Naruto really expected to get better at a place like that? He would laugh if ANBU wasn't right hot on his tail, the blonde Jinchuuriki took off again, as fast as he could, he would be joining the prom.


	2. Chapter 2

**There! I would of liked it to be longer, but oh well. It's night already, where I am anyway :I Even if it is short I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Sakura ran to her front door, letting out a squeal when she looked out the peep hole, she opened the door, keeping her cool "Hey Sauske" She said happily, examining the black-haired boy who was wearing an equally black suit with a crimson tie "Hn" Was his reply, deciding he would play it cool. Sakura was wearing a dress that stopped at her knees, the dress had many layers at the bottom, making if look bigger & a few sakura flowers were on the design "You look pretty" He said, his voice emotionless, but Sakura still smiled "Thanks, you look amazing" She said, stepping outside, her black high heels blending with the darkness, she linked her arm with Sauske glad when he didn't pull away, the two made their way to prom.

Ino sat on her couch, crossed legs, her hair was down from the large pony tail, her long blonde hair resting below her waist, she wore a purple dress, a little shorter than Sakura's, it ruffled at the bottom, a purple rose made out of the fabric was resting on her hip, she stood once she heard the door bell & opened the door quickly "What took you so long?" She asked, glaring at Choji who rubbed the back of his head "I couldn't find my tie" The boy wore a white suit with a black tie "You're going to end up getting food on your suit" Ino said but the boy shrugged, before examining his date "You look beautiful, I like your hair" He smiled "Hmph!" Ino said angrily, but was thankful for the complement, the two walked to prom, Choji trying to make it up to Ino who was playing hard-to-get.

Hinata was already at the prom, she was the only one of her friends who was wearing a long dress. A black ribbon was tied around her waist, a large bow at the back, the legs of it reaching her knees. The dress was a dark blue so she blended in to the back ground since the lights were dim to create a romantic effect, she gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, her heart started to race. People said Naruto would be at the prom, she felt her palms starting to sweat, Naruto wouldn't kill her, would he? Her eyes had widened, Hinata could feel her heart trying to escape her chest, she wanted to turn around but couldn't, she wanted to scream but her voice disobeyed her "Hinata, are you okay?" The girl let out a sigh of relief, it was just Kiba, she turned to face him "Y-You scared me" Hinata said, a small smile on her face "I'm glad it's just you" Kiba chuckled "I'm guessing you heard about Naruto too?" The white eyed female nodded "Yes. I'm just a little jumpy I guess" Kiba grinned "No worries Hinata, if you dance with me, I'll protect you!" Hinata looked at him, maybe Sakura & Ino were right, maybe she should give Kiba a chance "Sure, I can't decline such an offer" Kiba laughed "I thought so"

Sakura & Ino arrived at the same time, they smiled & waved at each other before turning their attention back to their dates.

A flash of yellow & orange caught Sasuke's attention, causing him to stop walking & stare in the direction, even if it wasn't there any more "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sakura asked, worried about him, why had he stopped? What could of possibly caught his attention? "I'm...Fine" He slowly started to walk again, he could of sworn he just saw Naruto.

The group of friends that had developed over the years, spotted each other & ended up standing in a large circle. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Lee & Tenten. Not all of them had dates but Sakura was with Sauske, Ino with Choji, Hinata with Kiba & Neji with Tenten. "Hey guys! Our youthful days are just beginning!" Lee said with excitement, he had grown more & more like Gai over the years, but everyone still liked him, even if youth was used too much in his sentences "I can't believe we're be leaving high school, it's gone by so fast" Tenten said "I'll miss you all" Neji nodded "Me & Tenten are going to go to America once this all over" Ino, Sakura & Hinata let out at gasp "What for?" The shy Hyuuga asked "To take on more exciting missions" Was Tenten's reply "We don't want to give out too much information" Neji said, crossing his arms. Ino grinned "I'm going to part my ass off!" The blonde girl fist pumped, Choji put on a serious look before speaking "I'm going to eat until my hearts content" "I'll do the same, but I'll sleep instead" Shikamaru said, a yawn escaping his lips. The group continued to talk about what they were planning to do once they left high school & started the rest of their lives.

Naruto was outside, seated on a tree branch, staring at them through the window, his eyes full of hatred. Why did they get to be so happy? Why did they get to laugh, get to smile, why? Naruto envied them, he wanted to be happy too, he wanted to be carefree but that would never happen. Naruto continued to stare at them, he would attack soon, very soon. He just had to wait until the right moment.

"All right everyone" Kakashi said, catching the students attention "I'm going to announce the prom King & Queen" Tenten, Sakura, Ino & Hinata held hands, wishing each other luck "The prom Queen is..."

Naruto stood, it was time.

The lights went off, causing everyone to panic "Calm down!" Kakashi shouted "It's just a power cu-" A blood curdling scream broke through every ones panic, the lights flickered on again to reveal Tenten, pinned to wall with about fifty kunai, the inside of her stomach was revealed, showing her organs, some had been pierced causing blood to pour out her guts falling to the floor leaving a pool of blood beneath her. Neji stared, frozen in shock & Hinata screamed, terrified, she had never watched a horror film, this was the first time she had seen something like this "Is anyone thinking what I'm thinking?" Ino asked "That this was Naruto?" Shino replied, causing the blonde girl to nod "I can't sense his chakra" Sasuke added, hiding his fear. He was a ninja, he had to control his emotions, Neji clenched his teeth & balled up his fists "I'm going to kill that bastard!" He shouted "Neji, remember we're dealing with Kyuubi here" Lee said, placing a comforting hand on his friends back "We have to work this out" Shikamaru sighed "I'm guessing I'll be the one to think of a strategy?" The group nodded "How troublesome..." Neji glared at the group "How are you all calm? Tenten is fucking dead & you all act like nothing happened!" He cried, Lee sighed "We have to stay calm. We're shinobi after all"

Naruto grinned, loving the reaction from Neji, he liked what he had done to Tenten the blonde was quite proud actually, the way her organs showed & he could smell the blood from outside. He had an insane look in his eyes, the blue was slowly being corrupted by the red, his canines & finger nails continuing to grow, he was starting to turn into a mini-Kyuubi. That would be helpful.

The lights once again went out but only for a split second, once they came back on the room was empty, only the rookie nine remained "He's going to kill us!" Hinata's eyes had grown in size, she was pacing & for once she wasn't stuttering, she was too scared to stutter, stuttering wasn't an option "Calm down Hinata!" Kiba said, placing his hands on the girls shoulders "I said I'd protect you & I will keep my promise, even if it kills me" He explained, making a small blush appear on the girls cheeks "Th-Thank you, Kiba" She looked away from him, not wanting to make eye contact.

Sakura frowned "Right now we're in a easy place for him to get us, we should get outside" Shikamaru shook his head "If he has any sense the doors will be locked, we should just split up & call for the others if we find him" The rookie nine split up, running off, in search for their insane friend. Naruto grinned "I can't wait to see my old friends again, we'll have a bloody great time" The blonde laughed at his own joke, standing from the branch & teleporting into the school. Waiting for someone to come across his path.

Sauske slowly opened the door to one of the science rooms, walking into the abnormally cold classroom "Naruto?" He called out, examining the room, hearing foot steps behind him but he stood still, using a window to see behind him, but all he could see was the door, no one else. The footsteps had an echo, making it harder to figure out where they were coming from. Sasuke's rapidly beating heart was soon the only thing that he could hear, the footsteps had stopped, the Uchiha ducked quickly, he managed to dodge a kunai, Sasuke turned around, seeing Naruto in the door way, a kunai in his tight grasp "I always hated you, Sasuke Uchiha" He spat out Sasuke's name, like it burnt his mouth just to say it "You always made me look like an idiot, Sasuke fucking Uchiha, the prodigy who got Kakashi's attention while stupid Naruto got none of it!" The blonde said angrily "I can't wait to murder you, to torture you, to get your stupid blood all over my hands!" Naruto's eyes were now completely red, Sasuke backed up against the wall, for once he felt fear, he didn't want to die, not like this "Naruto, stop this. You know we all care" "LIES! NO ONE GIVES A SHIT!" Shino stopped in his tracks, hearing Naruto's voice echo through the halls, he walked at his own pace to get to the location, insects going ahead of him. Sasuke activated his sharingan, but what if Naruto had gotten stronger? He was pretty sure mental facilities could be as worse as prison. Naruto could of gained so much more strength, gotten so much stronger. Sasuke wanted to scream for help but he would be ashamed to call himself an Uchiha for the rest of his life if he did. Sasuke slowly got to his feet as Naruto walked towards him, pinning him to the wall "Have you submitted?" Naruto asked, digging a finger nail into his ex-team mates cheek & slowly dragging it down, Sasuke had to suppress a scream "Just scream. I want to hear you cry out in pain, beg for forgiveness" A laugh escaped Naruto, piercing his kunai into Sasuke's stomach, slowly dragging it down. Sasuke couldn't move, he had never felt so weak in his life all he could do was scream & hope that someone would save him "Good boy, Sa-su-ke~" Naruto sang, licking the blood that was falling down his cheek while continuing to drag down the kunai "Prodigy blood, best shit around" He giggled "That was funny, wasn't it Sasuke?" Sasuke was still, staring at the open door, one could easily think he was a mannequin, the blonde shrugged, deciding he didn't care "I'll come & play with you more later, 'Kay?" With that said he disappeared just as Shino arrived, he frowned, looked like he wasn't going to get to use his bugs yet, they retreated up his sleeves & pants "Are you okay?" He asked, walking over to the frozen boy, examining the wounds "We should go find Sakura, she can fix your wounds" He grabbed Sasuke's arm before pulling him along, searching for a pink haired ninja.

Sakura gasped once she saw Sasuke "I can't believe Naruto would do this" She gently rubbed disinfectant on Sasuke's wounds, causing him to flinch "He is insane, what do expect?" Sasuke argued "Well, that's true" She said quietly, concentrating on the wounds "It's just strange, since he used to be so happy, I would of never expected for him to turn out like this. But it's our fault. We let him become a monster because we didn't show him any attention or anything like that" She let out a sigh "It's all our fault" Sakura backed away from Sasuke "There, you should be fine. Just try to defend yourself next time" Sasuke glared at her "That's kind of hard. He used to be my friend"

Hinata clung onto Kiba's arm as the two walked through the halls, the girl was terrified, the boy she had had a crush on for years was trying to murder her, she should of saved him, she should of got over her shyness & talked to him, hugged him, cried with him but she was too scared of rejection, she should of know that Naruto would accept any form of loving human contact, he craved it. Naruto craved loved but never got it. "I could of saved him Kiba..." She said quietly, catching the said boys attention "We all could of" "No! I was too afraid to talk to him & now I regret it, Naruto just needed one friend, someone to talk to" Kiba frowned "I know Hinata, I know" The girl wanted to cry, she wanted to hug Naruto & tell him how sorry she was for not giving him attention earlier, he deserved to be loved. Naruto's eyes softened at the conversation, but he couldn't go back, not now. It was too late for that. He appeared in front of the two, Hinata let go of Kiba's arm "Naruto!" She had a temptation to smile, she finally saw him, but his eyes weren't blue, she took a step back in shock "Are you scared, Hinata?" Naruto asked, hurt in his eyes "I thought you of all people wouldn't be scared" Hinata stared at him "I-I'm sorry Naruto...You don't have to do this!" She walked towards him, wrapping her arms around him, the blonde stood there in shock, was she really hugging him? Hinata gasped, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach "I'm sorry Hinata...But, I can't go back now" A look of regret was in his eyes, but he had to do this "I'll miss you, Hinata" He said quietly, letting the girl fall to the ground, before looking at Kiba who looked as if he was going to rip Naruto to shreds any minute "So much for calling for the others when you saw me, hm?" He then disappeared, leaving an angry Kiba behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shorter than the last one...A lot shorter :c. Poor Naruto has an emotional breakdown! **

Ino walked into the drama room, it was large & there was plenty of space to run if she ran into Naruto "My dress is going to be ruined..." She mumbled angrily, taking a bobble from her bag & tying up her hair before letting out a sigh "I hope some ones managed to stop him..." She said, hoping that Choji was okay, she may of developed a small crush on her team mate over the years...Maybe. Ino came to a stop, hearing foot steps behind her, she turned quickly, grabbing a small pocket knife that the drama teacher kept there, just in case a student decided to lose their cool. Ino was glad that the teacher had thought of that, if not she would have had to threaten Naruto with a fake sword. Once she saw a figure get close to door she threw it, closing her eyes tightly as she did, only opening them once she heard a 'thump'. Ino placed a hand over her mouth & took a step back, tears threatening to fall "Ch-Choji..." She choked out, staring at her dead team mate that was in a pool of his own blood, a pocket knife couldn't do that. Ino eventually met the wall as Naruto jumped down in front of the door way "HE'S HERE! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs, Naruto pulled the pocket knife from Choji, slowly making his way over to Ino.

Neji & Shikamaru acted quickly, running to the drama room before Naruto could hurt her, they each grabbed one of his arms, pulling him back, the blonde instantly started to struggle against their grip "Let me go!" "No! You'll kill everyone if we do!" Shikamaru replied, holding the struggling boy tightly. After a few minutes Naruto stopped, confusing the other three "Naruto...?" Ino said slowly, she couldn't see his face, he was staring at the floor & his hair was getting in the way. "Why...?" He choked out, tears falling down his pale cheeks. It was only now they realized how skinnier the boy had gotten, how his skin was now pale, how his hair had lost his colour "Why do you all get to be so happy?" Naruto asked, not expecting a reply "I only wanted one person! One person who wouldn't be afraid...But now, it's too late. I can't go back. I'm going to kill you all!" He stated but stayed still.

The others ran into the drama room "I'm sorry it took us so long" Sakura said, her eyes widening once she saw Naruto, the person she thought was so annoying "Move out of my way I'm going to KILL him!" Kiba shouted, but got held back by Sasuke & Shino "Calm down Kiba. You'll only make things worse" Sasuke told him calmly, watching his old friend. Sakura walked in front of Naruto, kneeling down in front of him, trying to get a look at his face "Naruto..." She whispered "Are you going to kill me now? Take me to ANBU? I'll escape!" Naruto glared at the pink haired girl "I won't stop until you all feel the pain that I've felt for these past few years. Sending me to a flipping loony bin won't help!" He spat, anger rising but before anyone could say anything a cloud of smoke was left in the place of Naruto "A shadow clone!" Sakura gasped, quickly standing "He tricked us so easily" "That's because we're all being blinded by our emotions" Ino pointed out, crossing her arms "But you guys are heartless anyway. You didn't even notice Choji" With that the blonde girl stomped off, slowing down to whisper a silent apology to Choji, even if he couldn't hear it.

Shikamaru let out a sigh, Neji had ditched him claiming he wanted to go look on his own, leaving Shikamaru behind "What a drag..." He complained "If one of us does find a Naruto it's probably a shadow clone" He mumbled to himself while shoving his hands into his pockets, he noticed a small drop of water. If it was anyone else they probably wouldn't have noticed it, next he heard a quiet sobbing sound coming from the janitors closet, he opened the door slowly, only opening it enough so he could look through it. Naruto was in the corner, curled up in a ball, whispering to himself 'It's all my fault' Shikamaru was now confused. This could easily be a trap but if it was, Naruto was a convincing act, he let out a sigh. Opening the door fully "I found you" Shikamaru said, boredom obvious in his voice "Are you ready to visit ANBU yet?" He asked & the blonde stood slowly, facing the smarter boy as he did "Please, don't make me go back there"


End file.
